SHRMATG!
by suzyq85
Summary: In case you wonder,the team got turned human,and got stuck on a different planet with bees! Well,Antauri,Gibson,and Sprx did!The rest escaped.But what will unleash with this new adventure? Read to find out! I'm probably gonna re-write this.
1. Where are we?

In case you wonder,the team got turned human,and got stuck on a different planet with bees!  
Well,Antauri,Gibson,and Sprx did!The rest escaped.But what will unleash with this new adventure?Read to find out!

Super!

Human!

Robot!

Monkey!

Awesome!

Team!

GO!!!!!

-  
"What happened?" asked a blue haired,blue eyed,teenage looking boy.He was wearing jeans,and a grey t-shirt.

"I don't know" answered a black haired,green eyed,teenage looking boy.He was wearing a black t-shirt and jeans.

"I know we're in a bee hive!" said a red haired,black eyed,teenage looking boy wearing an orange t-shirt and jeans.

"HELP!!!"

"Someone's in trouble!Sprx,Gibson"

"Yes?" questioned the red and blue haired boys.

"Let's go"

"Alright Antauri"  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In case you somehow,just SOMEHOW,couldn't figure this out,Sprx is the red haired,Gibson is the blue haired,  
and Antauri is the black haired! 


	2. Who are you?

Irvin is a kid on my bus from school he is really fun!Jason is my bro!I'm Suzanne!  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"HELP!"

The 3 boys found their way to the screaming,and it showed 2 teenage boys and a teenage girl.  
Suddenly,6 metal keyboard-things went on their wrists.All of them.They battled the bees,and won!

-------------------On Shuggazoom,with the HyperForce minus 3 boys--------------------------

"Are they still on that planet?" our teenage hero asked.(Chiro,if you don't know somehow)

"How are we supposed to know?" Nova said for about the billionth time!

-------------------back with the rest------------------------------------------------------

"Who are you?"The girl asked.

"This is Gibson,Sprx,and I am Antauri"

"My name is Suzanne,this is my brother,Jason.And,that's Irvin over there"

"I see" Antauri said."Do you have a ship?A spaceship?

"No,we were taken here by those bees"

"I see" Antauri said.

Just as he did,like on cue,a spaceship landed.It was like the Super Robot,but the hands were hexagons,the feet were rectangular prisms,the head was a square.The torso was a circle.

Sprx shouted."Look,we can call it The...The...The Shape Robot!

"Ok" said Irvin.

"Let's go inside" Jason said,barely above a whisper.

"Ok" they agreed.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My brother is NOT and I repeat NOT like that really!He just said he wanted to be like that!  
Remember,they're humans!Oh,and press that little "GO" button down there!(Unless you're gonna flame me or my writing!) 


	3. What are the parts of the Shape Robot?

As they went inside,they found no one was inside The Shape Robot.

"It's quiet.Too quiet." whispered Jason.

Suddenly,an alarm went off!

"Told ya so" Jason said loud for the first time.

Next,some tube-things lit up!They all went inside one.Suzanne found a map in the one she entered.  
It also said some stuff.She put it on the screen-thing so everyone could see.

"Circle Tank 1,go!" she cried.

Irvin yelled next."Square Head 2,go!"

Next,Sprx screamed."4 Sided Foot 3,go!"

Now,Jason."Mega Blade Hand 4,go!

Gibson's turn!"Mega Blade Hand 5,go!

Finally,Antauri."4 Sided Foot 6,go!"

Now,Suzanne spoke,again."Let's go somewhere else"  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They're STILL humans!But,don't worry!They'll find a way to turn back into robot monkeys!  
My bro thought of the Shape Robot's hands.I thought of everything else!This is fun writing! 


	4. Our Team Name Is?

They finally reached Shuggazoom.The new team landed.

"Wait" Sprx stalled. "What does this button do?" he asked pointing to a button on the key-pad thing on his arm.

"Press it" Suzanne responded,and,he obeyed.

He turned back into a ...ROBOT MONKEY?!!?

He pressed another button.It turned him into a human,again!

"What's our team name?" asked Irvin.

Suzanne responded."How about...Super Human Robot Monkey Awesome Team?"

"Ok"

NOW they landed.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SHORT CHAPTERS!I know.I request help if you can help me elaborate! 


	5. Chapter 5

Hi. So, yea, I'll be redoing/updating alot of my stories. That's it.

...

Actually,this story just had a creepy number of words,so,I wanted to add..I got scared,sorry.

But,I will redo/update.

Kthanksbye!


End file.
